Roses
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Au. Lo toman con calma, pero no es típico. Ellos sabían que su amor era fuego. Podría ser un sueño de día, podría ser hermoso, sólo… sólo no debían dejarlo ir.


**Summary:** Lo toman con calma, pero no es típico. Ellos sabían que su amor era fuego. Podría ser un sueño de día, podría ser hermoso, sólo… Sólo no debían dejarlo ir.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La canción pertenece a The Chainsmokers  & Rozes.

 **NA: S** ean gustosos de escuchar la canción, está plasmada en la historia, fue lo que me inspiró, y bueno… yo la he interpretado así.

* * *

 **Roses**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura nunca se había complicado para ganar el corazón de alguien. Para ella era inusual, a veces molesto, tardar tanto, pero suponía era algo común entre los demás. Además, Sasuke valía el esfuerzo.

A veces sentía que esa relación no avanzaba, sentía que daba demasiado, pero Sasuke pensaba diferente; él sabía que el amor de ella era como el fuego; cálido, capaz de brillar en la oscuridad. Por si fuera poco, disfrutaba la atención que obtenía de ella.

.

.

Había momentos en lo que sus fantasmas regresaban a él. En esos días, era más huraño, distante. Él sabía que su corazón era como una piedra, incapaz de amar a alguien. Por eso no formalizaba con esa chica, no, con _Sakura_. Ella no era una simple muchacha.

Aun sabiendo que los días fríos en que su corazón parecía cerrarse, lograba sentir calor. Cuando sus manos recorrían cada parte de la suave piel de ella, más tibia y dulce… en esos momentos sentía convertirse en oro, sentía como si hubiera inhalado algo que lo hiciera elevarse. Hipnotizado.

.

.

"Seré como tu sueño de día," Solía decirle eso cuando se sentía más atrevida, con una sonrisa traviesa. "Vestiré la ropa que más te gusta ver en mí." Contrariado, Sasuke amaba verla con el vestido más inocente y, a veces, sólo lencería era suficiente.

"Podremos ser algo hermoso." Su aliento tocaba la cara de él. Sus besos solían tener sabor a dulces, mentas, incluso a cigarros. Él sólo apretaba con mas fuerza su cintura, luego sus caderas, tratando de hacer que ella se moviera más rápido sobre él.

.

.

Le gustaba tomar con ella. Todo el alcohol para emborracharlos a ambos. Cuando ella estaba en ese estado, le regalaba sonrisas perezosas. Le gustaba ver como su perfecto maquillaje estaba corrido, como sus ojos hacían esfuerzo por mantenerse abiertos, y a veces utilizaba una voz infantil, como si fuera una niña.

Cuando él estaba ebrio, solía regalarle abrazos con más facilidad, besar su frente, susurrarle palabras dulces sin sentido. Cuando estaba en ese estado, le era más fácil darle cariño físico frente a otros. Cuando ambos tomaban, podían abandonar las presiones y sólo disfrutar.

Eso era la buena vida.

"Te llevaré al paraíso," Sakura trataba de ser seductora, pero sus palabras eran una total verdad para Sasuke.

.

.

Sabía que no tenían vuelta atrás. Él podía sentirle. Ese sentimiento clavado en sus huesos..., podía sentir las emociones, todas aquellas que ella despertaba.

"Di que nunca me dejarás ir," Ella se sujetaba a él, como si fuera su ancla. Su respiración entrecortada. Raras eran las ocasiones que él podía verla así de afectada. Vulnerable.

"Dilo."

"Nunca te dejaré ir."

.

.

El sentir _esto_ por alguien. Que alguien como él, sienta eso por ella. Sakura...

En muchas ocasiones de debilidad, Sasuke sentía miedo. Sentía estar atrapado en cuatro paredes, como si el aire terminara, como si se fuera a ahogar. Rogaba por poder salir.

Al final, la única persona que podía liberarlo de esos miedos, era la misma que los provocaba con ese amor que quemaba. Que cegaba.

Necesitaba volver. Estar en un escondite. Uno donde sólo ellos sabían.

.

.

Curiosamente, ellos preferían quedase en casa de él, o de ella, no importaba; su padres raramente estaban ahí. Miraban películas antiguas. Aquellas a blanco y negro, donde tenían que leer los diálogos, donde en cada escena las actuaciones, las emociones tenían que ser exageradas. Películas donde el humor era blanco y el amor sincero.

Podían fumar un poco de hierba, sentados en el sofá de la sala. Relajados, pero sin dejar de tocarse. Dicho acto los llevaba a uno más íntimo. Cuando ambos se unían, el placer no siempre era el objetivo principal. Ambos querían sentirse sin las represiones de sus familias, de sus miedos e ideas. Cada vez que Sasuke entraba en ella, Sakura suspiraba, sentía alivio porque Sasuke era sincero con lo que sentía hacia ella, no por como tenían sexo, sino por aquellos murmullos que cantaba a su oído, el cómo le insistía en no apartar su mirada de la de él, de tomarle la mano mientras se movía una y otra vez dentro de ella.

Sólo en esos momentos, el amor de ambos era igual.

El amor de ambos no era ambicioso o turbio.

.

.

Los gemidos de ambos resonaban en la habitación. En ese sofá. Mientras una película se proyectaba, mientras el cuarto olía a humo, sudor y sexo.

Para Sakura escuchar a Sasuke haciendo sonidos, casi gruñidos, tratando de silenciarse, de cubrir su boca contra su hombro, su cuello, su cabello…era llenador. Satisfactorio.

Escuchar el choque de sus cuerpos, fluidos y el crujir del sofá, de la cama… mirar las sombras de sus siluetas proyectadas en la pared frente al televisor, la lámpara… les hacía sentir eternos. Intocables. Interminables

Y cuando ambos culminaban... el sentir sus respiraciones, sus corazones acelerados se tranquilizaban. Así también, el calor por su conexión iba desapareciendo, dejando la pegajosa humedad en sus cuerpos, y como a pesar de esa incomodidad, ellos insistían en estar cerca. Como él acariciaba su cabello, mientras ella recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, tarareando la última canción de moda, y como sin importarles si alguien entraba a la sala o a su recamara, se dejaban invadir por el sueño y dormían.

.

.

Él nunca se imaginó tener una cita normal, salidas, caminatas… tomarse de la manos con una chica. Sobre todo disfrutarlo. Pero, una vez más, Sakura no era una simple chica. Y lo sabía, al verla parada de frente a él, dándole la espalda a aquel lago, en aquella tarde, con una vista hermosa. Pero ella era más hermosa, porque era típico de ella, darle la espalda, ignorar a cualquier cosa o persona, sólo para observarlo a él.

Vistiendo un sencillo vestido, con un par de tenis desgastados, usando la chaqueta de él. Y mientras su cabello era movido con insistencia por el viento, y aunque esos mechones eran decididos en tapar su rostro, ella lo miraba expectante.

Porque Sakura podía sentirlo. Clavado en sus huesos. Y sabía que él sentía lo mismo.

Sasuke no sabía si esto duraría, o si era algo verdadero, pero no le importaba.

Porque el amor de él era como el fuego y podía consumir todo de ella. Pero Sakura nunca estuvo más deseosa de sentir aquel calor.

"Di que nunca me dejaras ir," Pedirle eso no lo hacía sentir débil. No le estaba rogando, y ambos lo sabían. "Di-"

E interrumpiéndolo, ella sujetó su cara, su rostro, con ambas manos, levantándose de puntitas para hacerlo. Lo miraba con determinación. Ella hace mucho había tomado una decisión.

"Nunca te dejare ir."

Porque Sasuke valía cada uno de los esfuerzos y tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: Escribí esto en dos horas, tal vez tres. Termine de escribir a la 1:52 am del día 15/04/17 y de verdad quería publicarla de inmediato, pero… luego tendría que publicar otra cosa este mismo día pero más tarde, así que… no. :)

La historia en si es toda la canción, y bueno, aviso que muchas historias por subir serán inspiradas en canciones, pues así es como yo logro escribir :v


End file.
